Stranded Devotion
by Felouse
Summary: First time writing a Skies of Arcadia fic so hope you all like it, any summary I give may spoil story but I can say is that there are spoilers and the coupling is AikaxFina so not into yuri then don't read.


Disclaimer- I have to say that all of the Skies of Arcadia characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to the respective game company. Now as usual on with the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stranded Devotion

The night was about to begin as the darkness started to cover the lands, people started to light the torches in the streets to repel what was to come. Stars started to appear in the sky over time one by one at first till many by many started to twinkle with a single red moon shining its rays to the dessert country of Nasr.

Only the sound of the torches fire and the people walking around having a good time made any sound for the night that was meant to be silent. The prosperous city of Nasrad was always like this during the nights. That is from the experience of one young lady staying in the Inn near the entrance.

The blond haired woman sighed as she was looking up at the ceiling from the bed she was laying within the Inn which both she and her friend were staying at. Since she was having trouble sleeping she got up from her soft bed letting her light green eyes look around the room for a moment and soon idly examining the other woman in the room who was still fast asleep with her long red hair free of her usually braided style.

Another sigh was let out by the young woman that wore a white dress with golden outline designs around it, her small round silver companion who would be considered strange was sleeping by the side of her desk as she slowly got up as to not wake either of them.

Her toes softly touched the floor as she walked over to the window to see the people out and about enjoying themselves for the night and to other areas, her eyes soon wandered to the red moon in the night sky.

Her thoughts were all in a jumble at first but soon put together a few things that she questioned that she could not answer before, the one being most important of where Vyse their best male friend could be. The three of them became separated leaving both herself and her companions the silver creature Cupil and the red haired young woman sleeping known as Aika. That left Vyse having goodness knows what happened to him.

But soon after that another question was aroused some time ago as she thought about what happened on their sixth day of their stay in Nasrad.

_This Morning_

The sun started to rise over the horizon clearing the darkness from the land as the people started to put out the torches from the night that finished sometime ago. Many were either still in bed or opening shop ready for business but others who did not have jobs were either heading for the docks or were not up and ready for the day yet.

However the first was true for a pair of women that were getting themselves ready for what today's work day was going to offer to them since taking the job of waitresses few days ago.

Aika the red haired female with her pale yellow clothes, checked that her hair was braided just right, nodding to herself in a approving manner she stood up and looked to her companion who was working at the same place as her was putting on her gold thin bandana and white cloth that covered her blond shoulder length hair.

"You ready yet Fina?" Aika asked her friend.

"Ummm yeah I am ready whenever you are." Replied the white dressed Fina as she checked herself over one last time before they went out.

"Ok let's get going then." the red haired air pirate said with a smile upon her face.

The two soon left their room heading out downstairs and outside into the hot sun, this was to be expected in the dessert lands as water was counted as the most precious thing in the country of Nasr.

"Ahhh such a lovely day, isn't it Aika?" Fina queried as they both walked along the path to the place they have been working at the last few days.

"Yeah it sure is," the red haired woman said cheerfully "I guess we will have to enjoy it as long as we can eh Fina?" she replied with a wink that made the Silvite blush a hint of pink.

"Ermmm yeah I guess we should." replied Fina.

The female duo soon arrived to the local bar they were working to get the money they needed to pay for their tab and for a ship to travel in search for their friend Vyse.

At that point upon entering the owner smiled "Ahhhh good morning Aika and Fina, how are you two feeling today?" he said in his usual caring tone since as of late the owner got to know them since their first day on work.

"Morning, we are fine and ready for what work has to offer us today." Aika replied confidently with her usual big joyous grin.

"Glad to hear, get ready our customers will be arriving soon." the owner informed them which they both returned with a nod of their heads and went to get ready for the customers that were going to arrive.

After some time to prepare the regulars first entered and pretty soon everything was running much like clock work with Aika and Fina helping the owner take orders from customers while he was dealing with other customers close by. It was going to be a busy day today as usual from their experience of working.

It was then the Silvite suddenly heard behind her "Why hello there little lady, still looking lovely I see." this immediately made her feel slightly embarrassed as she looked to see the man behind her was none other then one of the regulars. She remembered him easily by the scar over his eye and his blood red hair sticking out from under the dark red bandana he wore.

"Hehe did I just make your day." the patron said in a peculiar tone along with a sly look towards her.

"Ohhh ermm not really…" as she shook her head in her reply to his obvious cliché chat up line "So will you be wanting anything to drink sir?" she continued with a innocent looking smile.

"Hmmm just get me a glass of loqua and a whole supply of you to make my day complete." he ordered in an obvious attempt to try and lure her in some strange fashion.

"I am afraid there is only one of me, that's not even enough to make a supply." she replied naïvely which brought an annoyed look upon the patron's face.

"You obviously are not getting my message are you." the patron said while keeping his tone calm as if hoping to get something out of this.

Fina just blinked in curiosity not understanding what the man was on about. "Ummm excuse me sir?" she asked in wonder as she got the loqua he ordered.

"I would of thought it had been obvious." the man's hand was in contact with her arm which made her looked shocked and blush, she really had no clue how to react as her mind went blank obviously not understanding his intentions.

It was then she felt the man's hand off her arm, the Silvite shook her head of the cobwebs in her mind. The next thing she saw was her friend Aika looking to the patron and smiling.

"Is there a problem sir?" the female air pirate asked the patron like a normal encounter.

"Yeah everything's fine... thanks for the drink young lady." the man replied who seemed to have magically changed his tune, Fina soon noted Aika signalling with her head to go to the back room which she did.

As soon as she entered she sighed in relief glad that her friend was there to save her from that situation. After a few more moments the same person who saved her came inside to see her and looked to her.

"Fina you should really be more careful, no telling what creeps like that may do to you if you give them the chance." Aika informed softly but worriedly.

"I'm sorry… its just I didn't understand or know what he was wanting." she said honestly to her.

Aika couldn't help but smile lightly and put hands on her shoulders while saying "You certainly need more tutoring on the people and this world eh?"

With a small blush Fina just nodded. Some reason when the red head air pirate touched her it made the Silvite felt warm in her cheeks which was clear signs of a blush, also sometime ago when they woke up after being separated from Vyse in the same bed together, Fina couldn't help but feel her heart beat a little fast when seeing Aika close to her especially with her hair let down.

The Silvite did not fully understand what she was feeling inside, but knew it was somehow life changing if she told her red head friend these feelings towards her.

She was soon brought out of her thoughts when the owner said "Hey girls, I need some help out here." The two looked to each other and went out to help the owner with the customers that needed serving.

_Hours Later_

The two girls were now on their break and were in the back room of the bar since now was lunch time meaning it was temporarily closed till lunch was over.

The two waitresses of the bar were alone since the owner needed to pick up a few things on his lunch break leaving them to keep an eye on things; they both were quiet for sometime with the random bit of chit chat about today every so often.

Fina could not help but look at her friend glad that she could be this close to her but somehow wished she could be more closer then this, Aika noted the look she was getting.

"Something on my face bothering you?" the red head asked softly but curiously.

This made Fina once again blush and quickly look away while replying "Ummmm I… I mean no… nothing…" while looking the Silvite saw Aika's face looking a bit concerned that something must have been wrong.

"Fina if something is bothering you then you can tell me anything you know?" she said in a caring tone as if to show she wouldn't think ill of her for anything.

"Ohhh it's nothing really, it's just these past few days I been thinking a lot about things." Fina answered honestly as she could while trying to avoid being questioned on the topic.

"Things? What type of things?" her red haired friend asked hoping to get a full explanation.

"Ermmm nothing too important." the Silvite replied with a lie and a smile.

In the end Aika decided to not pry any further with this and said while rubbing her arm "Ok but I am serious whatever it is then you can talk to me about it ok?"

Feeling her arm being touched by the one she wished to be with made her blush slightly and nodded while thinking that if Aika knew of her feelings then it would possibly end up in being uncomfortable with each other which would not be an ideal situation especially when stranded together.

They both were finishing off their lunch and before the owner returned the girls decided to help out by setting things up to be ready for the customers to come in for the rest of the day.

While Fina was getting some glasses she suddenly tripped up which made her say loudly "Ahhh!" but Aika made it in time and caught both her Silvite friend and the glasses in her hands.

"Whoa that was close, remember to be careful Fina ok?" the red haired air pirate said in a soft tone.

However the position Fina was in was making her both nervous and happy to be close to Aika especially with her face so close to hers. The red head air pirate looked to her not moving at all. It was at that moment the Silvite tried to move closer while her eyes were closed. She didn't think on what she was doing she just really wanted to do this once.

"Fina?…" Aika's voice suddenly interrupting her train of thought and what she was doing which made her backed off with a huge blush on her face while bowing down apologetically.

"Sorry!" Fina said in a quick outburst as if feeling stupid and embarrassed that she tried to do the one thing that she never planned to do.

"Fina… why d-" before she could say another word the owner entered making the girls turn away as if they are acting normal and getting things set up as usual.

"Everything alright while I was gone?" the owner asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah everything is in tip top shape." Aika replied as if nothing happened.

"Great could one of you give me a hand with bringing a few barrels of loqua in?" he asked in a kind like tone.

"I'll help with that." the red haired air pirate answered with a smile as she and the owner went out leaving the Silvite thinking in her head what she just did and how could she ever explain it to Aika, she couldn't help herself and now because of that she will now need to explain to her friend possibly about everything, but deep down she was hoping that she was not going to be judged harshly by her.

During the rest of the day Aika did not speak to her at all and just kept busy in the bar which made the blond hair Silvite worried that she might have lost a best friend, though she still tried to talk to her but it was all to no avail.

After work was over Fina tried to talk to her air pirate friend about the day but even though she got the usual replies she felt that something was wrong and it was because of what she did. Not knowing what to do she just kept quiet about it hoping that everything will be ok and that she would not be shunned by her now only best friend she had in the whole world.

_Present_

The memories of today were affecting and making her anxious as Aika had not brought it back up, which was not the most best position to be in especially with the secret almost coming out today.

Fina could not have put herself in a more uncomfy situation, to not know what the person that she cares for so much thinks of her was making her feel uneasy and wondered if things would be the same in the morning.

It was at that moment she had a quick fright feeling a pair of arms around her but did not scream recognising her once sleeping friend was now wide awake.

"Couldn't sleep?" the red haired air pirate asked in a calm and sweet tone.

"Yes." she replied while nodding her head with a soft sigh.

Suddenly Fina felt her friend stroke her hair softly which made her blush lightly but she was enjoying the feeling fingers going through her hair soothingly, some reason this sensation that she was feeling made her feel safe in her hold as if she could stay like this forever.

"Fina? Is it ok if I am still able to ask you what I wanted to ask today before we were interrupted?" Aika asked softly and caringly to her Silvite friend who just nodded obviously nervous about what she wanted to ask.

"What I want to know is why you did what you did today?" she asked curiously.

The blond haired woman just blushed a bright red remembering, but some reason she felt that she couldn't let the words out. It was as if fear was holding her back from being honest. However she decided to face it and to finally let her secret out to the one she wanted to tell.

"W…W… Will you promise not to hate me for it?" Fina asked while looking down at her feet.

"Fina of course I wouldn't hate you… what makes you think I would? I care for you really deeply and never wish to hurt you at all, and that includes hate" Aika replied to her best friend while holding her.

"Well… I think it might be best if you sat down." she replied to her best friend, pretty soon the two were seated on the bed that Aika slept on.

"Y… you remember when we found ourselves in Clara's double bed?" Fina asked her softly and nervously.

"Yeah what does that have to do with anything?" she asked obviously wanting to know.

"Well… it's just… I…" with a blush and a quick nervous gulp she continued "I… I… I felt like I really wanted to be with you… a lot when I saw you next to me like that." Fina said bravely wanting it out and known to Aika.

"And over time I… well wanted to ermm strange things with you… I think you might know them." the Silvite said while blushing deeply and looking away embarressed.

"Like what?" her red haired friend said softly while holding her hand caringly.

"Well I just… felt like I-… I really wanted to ermm… well be with you ummm like… a man and woman are together." she said quietly now more embarrassed. However Aika heard it and looked down trying to take all this in that she heard.

"Fina… look at me." she asked the Silvite softly.

"Huh?" her friend replied obviously confused by her reaction.

"Please… look at me." Fina heard her ask once more, she soon turned only to find a pair of brown eyes staring into her light green eyes, this was making her blush a lot more but it was then she felt a pair of hands stroking her cheeks cupping them softly.

Before the Silvite could let out a single word her mouth was kept shut by another set of lips upon hers. This shocked her for she did not expect her air pirate friend to do this at all, it felt like it was all a dream, but this was not a dream and was obviously real.

She suddenly felt the urge to kiss the air pirate back with so much of her love that she kept secret for all this time. Everything seemed to fade around her; nothing else mattered except this feeling of being kissed so lovingly, so deeply and passionately.

She was that lost in the kiss that she did not noticed her body being moved to lay on the bed, Fina just had to wrap her arms around her stroking down Aika's back which brought a sweet sound from her while Fina's waist was being stroked.

The Silvite suddenly felt the air pirate's tongue licking at her lips as if begging for entrance, without thinking she let her tongue in while licking it during their long loving kiss. Their tongues started to explore each other's mouths, thoroughly exploring every small detail inside as if wanting to know each other on a more personal level.

They both broke the kiss though needing air to which brought back their senses to their surroundings.

"Aika?" Fina asked confused by her actions towards her with a puzzled look upon her face.

"Hehe Fina I for one share that same feeling but I… had these feelings for you when we got to know more of each other without Vyse and Drachma around to bother us." Aika answered with a smile while still over Fina and caressing her cheek.

"Why did you act like you wasn't that way inclined?" the blond Silvite asked curiously.

"Well to be honest I was kinda… scared to tell you but also I was afraid of losing our friendship you know?" she said honestly while looking at Fina.

The Silvite could understand that for she too was scared but she had to push herself to be honest to Aika of all people.

"I was the same… but let's not talk till morning okay?" Fina said while lying against her loving red haired air pirate after a kiss good night on the cheek.

"Of course Fina sweetie" while laying down in each others arms ready to sleep the night away and start the new day as lovers.

_Meanwhile on Crescent Isle_

On an island far away from Nasrad in the shape of a crescent moon the lost air pirate Vyse was staring up at the stars looking at them thinking and wondering about a lot of things.

A sudden thought went into his mind as he said to himself "I think Aika and Fina are doing something that doesn't involve me… I wonder what it could be? ... Baking cookies?" little did he know that he was right in some way but he was going to get a big shock when he is reunited with them.

THE END

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review that is all I ask of you all is that you have enjoyed it and say what was good about the story or bad so I can improve myself. Well an authors job is never done till next time readers.


End file.
